poketechfandomcom-20200215-history
Status Effects
Paralysis The Pokemon’s Stat is halved. On the first round of Paralysis, roll 6 or better on 1d20 to act as usual. On the rounds following that, you must roll one higher, capping at 16 (6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15,16). On a failed roll, no Move may be used. You may not Shift either. Dragon (type) and Electric (type) Pokemon may attempt to self-cure paralysis, only a roll of 20 will cure during their turn instead of shifting and/or moving. When a Paralyzed Pokemon is sent out of its Poke Ball , the Paralysis check starts at 11. On Turns following that, you must roll one higher, capping at 16. Asleep On the first round of Sleep, a 16 or better will wake you. On following turns, you must roll two less then the previous turn to wake up, capping at 6 (16,14,12,10,8,6). On a failed roll, the Pokemon may not use a Move or Shift unless they have a special Move. When a pokemon uses Rest (move), it remains asleep to two turns no matter what, no longer no shorter. When a Sleeping Pokemon is sent out of its Poke Ball , the Sleep check starts at 12. On Turns following that, you must roll two lower, capping at 6. Burned The Pokemon’s Stat is treated as if it has been lowered 2 Combat Stages. Once per turn, you may try to roll for self-curing the Burn in place of a Pokemon’s Move. On d20, the check is a 17. Fire (type) Pokemon only need to roll a 13 when attempting to self-cure burn. At the end of every round, the Burned loses 1/10th of its Max HP. Poisoned The Pokemon’s Value is treated as if it has been lowered 2 Combat Stages. Once per turn, you may try to roll for self-curing the Poison in place of a Pokemon’s Move. You may not try this for Badly Poisoned. On d20, the check is a 17. Poison (type) and Steel (type) Pokemon are immune to becoming Poisoned. At the end of every round, the Poisoned loses 1/10th of its total HP. When Badly poisoned, the afflicted loses 5 HP, then twice that, 10 HP, then twice that, 20 HP, then twice that, 40 HP, etc. at the end of each round. A Pokemon does not suffer the effects of Poison while in a Poke Ball. Frozen The Frozen Pokemon may not use a Move or Shift. Once per turn, you may try to roll for self-curing the Freeze in place of a Pokemon’s Move. On d20, the check is a 16. This roll is only 11 for Ice (type), Fighting (type), and Fire (type) Pokemon. If you are hit with a Fire, Fighting, Rock (type), or Steel (type) attack, which damages you, you are Defrosted. Flinch You may not Shift or use a Move during your next turn. Confused Before using a Move or Shifting roll 1d20. On 1-10, you deal STAB to yourself. Do not apply Weakness, Resistance, or . On 11-15, you may use a Move and Shift as normal. On 16-20, you are cured of confusion. Infatuation Before using a Move or Shifting roll 1d20. On 1-10, you may not target the Pokemon you are Infatuated towards with a Move. On 11-19 you may use a Move and Shift as normal. On 20, you are cured of the Infatuation. Critical Hit A Critical Hit deals damage as if the foe has rolled the highest they could have - max damage.